


More Than Words

by echo_85



Series: Adventures [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Other, Parenthood, Teen Pregnancy, night bloods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_85/pseuds/echo_85
Summary: The 100 goes to High School. They get to be normal high school kids with still a lot of shits to deal with. I don't know where this story is going, I had just had a random thought about them being in high school and Raven being a mom for some reason. I don't know why I love Raven having child but I do. Everybody lives, nobody goes bye bye.
Relationships: Becca/Chris (The 100), Bellamy Blake/Echo, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Luna & Lexa & Aden, Luna/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007760
Comments: 35
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

> " ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ᴀ ᴘᴀʀᴛ ᴏꜰ ᴍᴇ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ᴀꜱ ᴍᴜᴄʜ ᴀꜱ ɪ'ᴍ ᴀ ᴘᴀʀᴛ ᴏꜰ ʏᴏᴜ" - ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ᴍɪx

**FIVE YEARS AGO**

" Do you have to go," I asked the curly-haired beside me? She sighs already knowing the answer is yes. Luna Woods, my best friend since birth and neighbor. I had known the Woods family since I was a baby that they were partially part of my family. I'd have dinner with them some nights when my mother came home late or when she was overbearing for me to handle. I spend the holidays with them. It was always me and the Woods siblings. We were inseparable. Being 13, I was curious about a lot of things. Luna and I experimented with one another, curious to learn more about our bodies and stuff. My body relishes what we had done a couple hours ago. Our naked bodies entangled with one another under the blankets. 

" You know that I would stay if I could but mom and dad won't let me," She says and it's reasonable. I don't want them to move but Mama Woods got a promotion to a different city which is why they're moving. I just hug her, relishing the heat of her body against mine. 

" I know," I told her before the sound of her heartbeat lulled me to sleep. 

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

Who knew that night would change my life? I didn't even think it was possible for a girl to get another girl pregnant but apparently it is well with the Woods family. Something about their blood makes it possible and my daughter inherited that. I wouldn't change a thing though. Sure my childhood ended earlier than most but I wouldn't trade that for my beautiful daughter. Her birth was very complicated, both she and I had nearly died. She was born premature and was born with anemia. It took her nearly a year for the anemia to go away. It was kind of impossible to find the same blood because she had black blood, which was thought to be extinct but apparently the Woods family are the last living people who have the same blood as her. In my sheer luck, I had given birth to her at Woods Hospital meaning they had a blood bag to give to her so I didn't have to contact the Woods Family. Not that I could have since I lost all their contacts.

“ Come on, Buba,” Waking up my 4-year-old daughter. She slowly fluttered her eyes, showing her gorgeous bluish-green eyes that she definitely got from her other mother’s side of the family.

“ Hi mama,” I picked her up, kissing her head.

“ Hi, baby, time for breakfast,” I tell her before placing her down. I follow her to the bathroom. She gets on the stool as I get her toothbrush and put toothpaste on it. Then she brushes her teeth.

“ You start school today, are you excited?” I ask her. She nods her head. After she brushed her teeth, I brushed her curly hair. She looks like her other mother than she looks like me. She has some of my features but she mostly got her other mom’s features. After I got myself ready as well, we ate the breakfast that I prepared for us before driving her to her preschool. Her birthday is only a couple of months away so she was able to go to school already. I take a picture of her before letting her go. My baby is growing up so fast.

**FIVE YEARS AGO**

I wasn't due until January 16. I had been watching the Flash when I felt something wet dripping on my legs. Pain shot up in my stomach, which made me instinctively place a hand on my pregnant stomach. I looked down to see black liquid staining my clothes which really confused me but didn't really have time to think about it. I knew that I broke my water. I could feel my contractions. I grabbed my phone, calling my uncle who was on his way home luckily. 

Raven: My water broke

Sinclair: What? But you aren't due until next month

Raven: Yea, well she decided to come out now, are you close? 

Sinclair: Yes, I'll be there in 2 minutes

There was a lot of screaming from my side. The drive to the hospital was so unbearable, that I was barely conscious when we got there. A lot of things were a blur to me. All I knew was this child to be out. I barely had any energy left to push her out but I had done it. I don't know what had exactly happened once I pushed her out but I had a doctor telling me that they had to jump-start my heart because it had stopped beating. They said that I was lucky that I survived giving birth to her because my body wasn't made into carrying a child with black blood. There were a lot of complications during that time. They had to put my daughter in ICU because she was premature and needed special care to ensure her survival. She was 3 weeks old when I first got to hold her and have my first skin to skin with her. It had felt amazing the feeling of my child's bare skin on mine. 

" What's her name?" My uncle asked me as he gently ran his fingers through my hair. 

" Adria Luna Reyes," I say as I placed a kiss on her head. 

" It's beautiful, just like her," he says in awe as she clutches his index finger. 

**PRESENT**

Raising her wasn't easy and being a teen mom wasn't either but I wouldn't trade it for the world. I had help from my best friends, Murphy and Emori. I knew John or better known as Murphy since I was 13, he had moved into the Woods' old house so we became quick friends. We both related to each other in a way that brought us closer. He helped to raise Adria, being there to babysit or look after her when I needed rest. Emori, we met her at the park getting bullied and so we stood up for her. Ever since then all three of us became all close friends. She and Murphy got together when we were 15. They're Adria's aunt and uncle, who are constants in her life. They know about the whole special blood thing so that was helpful too. That when she was injured they weren't surprised about it. 

“How’s Addie?” She asked. 

“ Good, she’s excited to finally go to school but I’m nervous,” I admit to them. 

“ She’ll be fine,” Murphy reassured, placing an arm around my shoulder as we began to enter the school. There were so many eyes on us which was unnerving.

“ Why are they staring?” I ask. “ It’s like they’ve never seen people before.”

“ Because of you,” Emori says. Right. Murphy is the captain of the soccer team of this school, hence why people are staring at me being a new student.

“ This isn’t gonna be all the time right?” I ask.

“ Don’t know, Reyes,” Murphy says. “ I mean you are hanging with us.” I groan at that. We seem to be going towards a group of people.

“ Hey, guys,” Emori chiming into the group who were currently talking.

“ Hey, what took you guys so long?” A raven haired girl asks.

“ We had to wait for this one to arrive,” Murphy squeezed me.

“ She’s pretty,” One of them says.

“ Thanks,” I say. I get introduced to them. So there’s Octavia, the girl who spoke first. Bellamy, Octavia’s older brother. Harper, Monty, Jasper, Maya, and Miller. A new voice spoke, I turned around to see who it was and my whole body froze. There’s a pretty blonde girl with blue eyes, who looks like a princess but she wasn’t the reason why my whole body froze, it was the person next to her. Familiar green eyes met my brown ones. She seems to be in the same state as me. It’s been 5 years since I last saw the Woods family and even though that’s not a lot of years, a lot still changed.

“ How have you been?” I ask breaking the silence between us.

“ I’ve been good,” everyone seemed so confused and surprised when she hugged me. “ I’ve missed you.” I just accept it.

“ Likewise,” I’ve known her family since we were kids. They were like my family and now we are family.

“ So you guys wanna tell us how you guys know each other?” Murphy asks, ruining our moment.

“ We were neighbors, you know the old house you use to live in?” I ask him, he nods his head. “ Yea that was her old house.” The realization hits him.

“ Wait,” he’s talking to me with his eyes. I nod my head as if answering his unasked question.

“ We got a lot to talk about Reyes,” he says, I just roll my eyes grateful for the bell.

“ What class do you have?” Lexa asked.

“ Chemistry,” I tell her. “ You?”

“ Same,” says Lexa. We walk to class together. Lexa took a seat while I was stopped by the teacher.

“ Who are you?” He asked.

“ New student, Raven Reyes,” I say, giving him my paper that says that I just moved here.

“ Ok, well take a seat,” he says. I sit next to Lexa.

“ What are we doing?” I ask her.

“ We’re creating a mystical cloud, so far no one is getting it,” Lexa says. Seriously, this should be one of the easier projects. The teacher is teaching his lesson before they could start working on their project. But once he lets us, I start working on mine and Lexa’s since we are sharing the ingredients. I pour 50 mL of 30% hydrogen peroxide into the opaque bottle and cap of the bottle then carefully opened the tea bag and removed the tea leaves inside of it. Then put a ¼ tbsp. of potassium iodide in the teabag. I closed leaving enough string to overlap the lip of the bottle. Lexa was watching with fascination. I let her do the last part of the experiment, telling her direction of what to do. Then she set it off, releasing a large cloud.

“ Woah, that’s awesome,” Lexa says in awe. I just smile. She’s still the same Lexa I knew since birth. Chemistry class was fun especially since Lexa was in the class so I didn’t have to worry about not knowing anyone. The first 4 classes before lunch were easy, I had someone at least in every class. I had Octavia and Clarke in my 2nd period. Murphy, Emori, Jasper, and Monty were in my 3rd period. Murphy and Lexa were in my 4th period. It was lunchtime and I didn’t know who to sit with since I got invited to sit with Lexa and her group but that meant seeing Luna and I don’t think I’m ready to see her yet. So I sit with Murphy and his group but told Lexa that I would sit with her tomorrow. I wasn’t really eating since my concern for my daughter was over-powering everything else.

“ She’s fine,” Murphy says. I look up at him. “ You know that she’s fine, so stop worrying.” I can’t help it though. I’ve never been away from her. I don’t know those people like I know Murphy and Emori. I don’t trust those people with my child’s life as I do with Murphy and Emori. 

**  
  
  
**


	2. Chapter 2

> "ɪ'ᴍ ᴀ ɢɪʀʟ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴀ ɴᴇᴡ ꜰᴀᴄᴇ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴀ ʟɪꜰᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ'ꜱ ʙᴇᴇɴ ᴄʜᴀɴɢᴇᴅ" -ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ᴍɪx

I had to skip the rest of my classes after lunch to pick up Adria from school who had a panic attack. My poor baby. 

" What happened bubba?" I ask her only to have her bury her face against my neck, shaking her head. She's always been a shy kid, she has trouble socializing with other people she doesn't know. It usually takes her a while to warm up to them. I end up taking her to an ice cream shop to cheer her up which always works along with driving in the car with her favorite band, Little Mix playing. She becomes very hyper and energetic when they're playing, she's even more sociable. They're the only girl band she would listen to, I think it's because when she was a baby, the hospital would play Little Mix in her room so that was that. They're the only ones that could put her to sleep when she was a baby so I downloaded all of their albums and have them on my playlist for her. 

* * *

Today I was able to attend all my odd classes thankfully, Adria didn't have another panic attack. I had gotten her an iPod with all Little Mix songs for her to listen to when she's feeling stressed or scared. I also talked to her teacher about her condition so the teacher wouldn't take the iPod away from her. I went to English which was my last class of the day which I was glad for. 

" Nice to meet you, Raven," Mr. Kane greeted when I entered the classroom. I noticed that there were students there already. I nod my head at him. "So today, we're working with our partners for our get to know your project and since you were absent, I assigned you a partner. You will be working with Luna Woods." He points to the person who I was dreading to meet again. Fuck me, really? The mother of my child, what are the chances? I could handle seeing and talking to Lexa and Aden again but Luna was a different topic. 

" Thanks," I say, taking a seat next to the oldest Woods. Adria really is like a spitting image of her. From her curly hair to her face structure. 

" Hey,"

" Hi," that was all. It's been 5 years and that's all we have to say to one another. It felt weird knowing that we have a child together but she doesn't know that. The silence between us seems to stretch as other partners chatter happily and animatedly. 

"It shouldn't be this awkward," she says after a while. " We have known each other since birth for god's sake." But things changed. 

" It's been 5 years," I say. " A lot changed Luna." We stare at one another for a while, my mind bringing up old memories of her and me. 

" Yea, a lot has changed," she breathes deeply sighing. We start working on the project as best as we can with little awkwardness as possible. We worked on it for 30 minutes before the bell rang. 

" Okay, class try to finish this task today or tomorrow because next class we're moving on to the next task of the project," Mr. Kane says dismissing the class. 

" Do you wanna finish today or tomorrow?" She asks. 

" Today since we only need to answer a couple questions left," I say. " Do you have class after this class?" She shakes her head no. 

" Great, we can finish it now," I say. We go to the tables outside of the dance room, where it's empty and isolated so it was a good place to work. 

" What's the bravest thing you've done?" she asks reading the question. My mind immediately takes me to the day Adria was born. That was the bravest thing, I did. Give birth to my daughter. But I can't exactly say that. 

" Pass," she looks at me. 

" You do know we have to answer all the questions right?" She asks. I nod my head. 

" I'm still not answering it," I say. She sighs and lets it go, going to the next question. Lexa joined us at some point. 

" Why isn't this one answered?" She asked as she read her sister's paper. 

" She didn't want to answer it," Luna says. 

" Why? It's one of the easier questions," Lexa says looking at me. 

" I just didn't want to answer it," I say because if I answer it, it means revealing about Adria which means them connecting the dots, which means complications with the Woods Family. I don't really wanna deal with that. 

" Have you finished yours?" I ask, switching the topic. 

" Yea, Clarke and I finished it last night," she says with a goofy look that I know too well.

" Ew, Lex," I say. Her brows bunched up. 

" I didn't even say anything," 

" You didn't have to, your face said it all," Luna teased her. For a moment it feels as if nothing changed, that Luna and I were teasing Lexa just like when we were younger but that moment ended when Luna's boyfriend Derrick joined us. I felt my stomach drop. I thought I was over her but I know better that I would never truly move on from her. Seeing them being intimate made me feel sick. 

" I got to go," I say getting up and leaving the area. Sometimes I regret going to public school.

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

"ʏᴏᴜʀ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛʙᴇᴀᴛ ɪꜱ ᴅɪꜱɢᴜɪꜱᴇᴅ ᴀꜱ ᴍʏ ʟᴜʟʟᴀʙʏ, ʙᴇ ʜᴀᴘᴘʏ" -ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ᴍɪx

2 MONTHS LATER

The school was doing great. We’re currently on Winter Break which I’m thankful for because I get to spend time with my daughter. This Christmas we’re spending it at Disneyland as well as for Adria’s birthday. Emori and Murphy are spending it with us as well. 

“ C’mon baby, tío John and tía Mori are coming soon,” I say. 

“ Coming mama,” she replied back. I heard the doorbell ring thinking it was Murphy and Emori, I already started talking. 

“ Adry is still packing,” I say only to see that it wasn’t them but Luna. 

“ Oh hey,” I say. “ What are you doing here?” 

“ Kane sent us our last task,” she says. “ We have to spend the Winter Break with your partner.” Oh, fuck me. Seriously Kane? Is he even allowed to do that? Murphy and Emori finally arrived. 

“ Hey Luna,” Murphy greeted confusedly. “What are you doing here?” Repeating the same question I had asked her a couple minutes ago. 

“ English Project,” she says which clicked for Murphy. Emori had entered the house which I was grateful for because I didn’t want Adria alone. Murphy looks at me with a look that says you’re fucked. I know that. 

“ Anyways, so where are you guys going?”Luna asked. 

“ Disneyland,” I answered. Her eyes lit up at that. 

“ How long?” She asked. 

“ The whole week,” I say. Before she could say anything, I could hear familiar footsteps coming towards us. 

“ Mama, c’mon let’s go,” I looked at Luna then at Adria who seemed to notice Luna’s presence as she clings behind my legs. 

“ Where’s tío and tía?” I ask. 

“ Packing,” she answered softly peeking to look at Luna. 

“ Who is she, mama?” She whispers. I guess this is how they’re gonna meet. 

“ She’s a friend of mine,” I say picking her up and placing her on my hip.

“ Hey,” Luna says to her only for Adria to bury her face against my chest. Luna looked kinda hurt. 

“ She’s shy. She’s not really great meeting with new people,” I tell Luna. She nods in understanding. We got our stuff in my car, then followed Luna to her house. The drive to the Woods house was a bit awkward because we couldn't really talk about anything that just happened with Adria. So the only sound in the car was Little Mix playing and Adria singing along. 

" Mama?" Adria asked her, stopping her singing along. " Where are we going?" 

" To mama's friend's house then to Disneyland," I tell her. 

" Why? Is Luna coming with us too?" 

" Yea, baby," I say getting a cute confused look on her adorable face. 

" Why mama? She no family," I make sure I don't make a face at that. I never kept her other parent's identity away from her so she knows that her mother's name is Luna but doesn't know what she looks like. As much as I didn't want her to know about her, I wasn't gonna take that away from her. I never got to know my father, I don't even know his name because my mother kept that away from me and I don't want that from her, I don't want to be like my mother. I will eventually tell her that Luna is her mom but I want Luna to form a bond with her. 

" Because she's mama's friend, just like Auntie O and Auntie Clarke," I reply. 

" Are Auntie O and Auntie Clarke joining us too?" Her eyes lit up at that. My phone goes off before I could answer her. 

" Murph, can you read the text," I wasn't gonna be texting and driving, I have a child in the car. 

" Octavia texted that she, Bell, Echo, and Clarke will be joining us," he read. " Luna texted that her siblings plus her boyfriend and Lincoln are joining us as well." Why the hell not just invite the whole freaking world? Make this a fucking party/meet the other family. This is gonna be one disaster trip. How did this become a friend's vacation? 

" Great." 

We all moved into Luna's car since it had more seats than mine also bigger. So in the driver's seat is Luna, next to her is Lexa. Murphy and Emori in the middle seats. I was in the back with Adria and Aden. I was really surprised that Adria was interacting with Aden so well. I've never seen or heard her talk this much before nor be the first one to talk to the person. They're only 9 years apart so which probably helped him connect to her. By the time we reached the Disney hotel, it was already 9 p.m. We all check-in, getting the penthouse rooms. Murphy, Emori, Adria, and I would be sharing the room with the Woods siblings while the others share the other room. There are 3 bedrooms with 2 beds in them, 3 bathrooms, an island, and a living room. I would be sharing a room with Luna since she's my English partner but also because Aden and Lexa are sharing a room and Memori (Murphy and Emori) would obviously gonna share one as well. Adria clung to Aden. Now Aden was carrying a sleeping Adria. 

" Thanks, Aden," I say. Collecting Adria from him after I put our stuff in my room. 

" No problem, is she supposed to be this light?" I know that he's just curious and concerned. Lexa had smacked him on the head. 

" Ow," Lexa gave him a pointed look. 

" It's alright, she had been born prematurely. So when she was born she was under 2 pounds. Which is why she's so light for her age," I say, kissing Adria's head. 

"Raven," Luna says. I shake my head and go to my room and place Adria down on my bed. I sigh before going to the bathroom to shower.

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work since it seems like it's all over the place. Also I was tired and pissed off. [ ~̷ ̷~̷ ̷~̷]<\-- that means I was to lazy to write and did some time skip. The first one, is right after Raven went to bathroom and so that's a continuation but in Luna's pov. Anyways, hope you enjoy! All grammar mistakes are mine and yea. Also any suggestions are welcomed.
> 
> Update: I edited this chapter, I finally wrote the scene that had the [~̷ ̷~̷ ̷~̷] . I also did my best to fix any spelling mistake as well as grammar mistakes.

> "ᴀɴᴅ ɪᴛ'ꜱ ꜰɪʀᴇ ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴡᴇ ᴛᴏᴜᴄʜ"- ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ᴍɪx

ℓυηα

It wasn’t my intention to ruin Raven’s Christmas plan. Kane had given us the assignment to spend the Winter Break with your partner to get to know them and their family better. Our grades for the semester are the project. If my grade wasn’t depending on this, I wouldn’t be in front of Raven’s house right now. Time has been good to her. She’s gorgeous, smart, funny, and witty but also mature and almost motherly. When I saw a little miniature version of me with bluish-green eyes little girl, my stomach churned. My heart dropped when she called Raven, mama. It should be impossible, she shouldn’t have existed yet here she is right in front or well behind Raven’s leg. Mom was right about our blood and how it was special and different. There is no mistaking that she is mine. She looks about the right age as well. Fuck. I have a child with Raven. They followed me back to my house so I could pack. 

" Where are you going?" Lexa asked, entering my room. 

" We," I say, getting a confused look from her. " You and Aden can't stay at home alone for a whole week without an adult and I'm the only one who's actually 18 so you and Aden have to come with me along with Raven's family." 

" Wait what?" she asked. 

" The stupid English project, Kane gave us, didn't you get the same thing?" I asked her. She nods her head. She's supposed to be spending it with Clarke, her girlfriend finally. 

" Yea, Clarke is spending it at Disneyland with her friends," Lexa says. Perfect. Also, I really didn't want to be alone with Raven, not because I didn't like her but because it was the opposite of it. And the thought of spending time with my newly discovered daughter was a bit nerve-wracking. I mean how could it not? The drive there was a bit awkward between Lex, Raven, and I. Aden and my child seemed to have the time of their lives talking and playing in the back of the car. Emori and John were just talking to each other, once in a while engaging Raven into the conversation. We met everyone else at Disneyland hotel, getting our room keys. Lex, Aden, and I would be sharing with John, Emori, Raven and my child, whose name I learned was Adria. The name had spurred up a lot of emotions in me. I can’t believe she had actually named our child after her. After we got in our room, Raven had collected our daughter from Aden who had asked a question that seemed to offend Raven. 

" It's alright, she had been born prematurely. So when she was born she was under 2 pounds. Which is why she's so light for her age," Raven says, kissing Adria's head. 

“ Raven,” I say but only to be cut off by the shake of her head as she retreated to our room. I look at my siblings with a pointed look before following Raven into our room. I hear the bathroom door open so I turn my head, face to face with Raven. 

" I'm sorry for ruining your Christmas vacation," I say to her. She dismisses it. 

" It's ok, I mean I'll be the one ruining your Christmas vacation after this week anyway so it's even," she says brushing her hair. 

" Is she mine?" I asked nodding to the sleeping Adria. 

" Have you seen her? There is no denying that she is yours," she says sitting down on her bed. 

" Why didn't you tell me?" I ask her. She sighs, turning on the t.v. putting Jane the Virgin, playing in the background as we talk. She moves to sit on my bed to make sure that we wouldn't wake our daughter up. 

" I lost all your guys' contacts after I got a new phone so I didn't really have a way to tell you," she tells me. " Also I didn't want to be a burden to you guys, I didn't want you to resent our daughter either, you had a plan for yourself, and being a mother wasn't one of them." Sometimes I hate how selfless she is, sacrificing her whole future and childhood so I could live mine. After talking a while, she starts telling me about our daughter. 

" She was born premature, she was supposed to be born on Jan. 16 but was born on December 26 instead," she tells me. I can't imagine what that must have felt like. 

" What was her birth like?" I ask. 

" Complicated and messy, both of us actually nearly died that day," she says with a distant look like she's reliving it. " Actually I had died so they had to jump-start my heart again." My heart dropped at that. She died, I know that she's well and alive now but she died because of me. 

" Stop that," I looked at her confused by what she said. 

" What?" 

" Stop blaming yourself, I know you are so don't try to deny it," she says taking my hand. 

" How can I?" I ask her. " I mean I indirectly killed you, you gave birth to our child and died." The image of her laying in the hospital dying as she gives birth to our child enters my mind. 

" It's normal, some mothers die during childbirth," she tells me. " Giving birth to a child with night blood that's not normal." " You guys lied to me our whole life." 

" It never came up, to be honest, we never knew the importance of our blood until later," I half lied. We know the importance of our blood, there’s not a lot of nightbloods left in the world. I’m pretty sure we’re the last ones. 

“ But still you guys could have told me, I wouldn’t have said anything, or at least I would have known what to expect when we had sex for the first time,” she says. 

“ Mom didn’t tell us about that, I didn’t know we were able to impregnate people until later after we moved,” I tell her honestly. She hummed an answer and moved back to her bed, a sign that the conversation was finished. 

* * *

Today we're gonna go to Splash Mountain so we're getting ready. 

" Baby c'mon time to take your medicine," I hear Raven say. I look over at her side of the room, watching her take an inhaler out of her bag. 

" Ok, 2 breath in and out," Raven instructed. " She has asthma so the doctor says she should take her inhaler in the morning and at night." She informs me, I nod my head. Murphy entered our room, without knocking which was annoying since one of us could have been dressing. 

" Knock next time idiot," Raven scolded him as if she had read my mind. 

“ Eh it’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before,” he replied as he made his way to her bed. My brows furrowed. 

“ Emori and I live with each other so we’re kinda used to walking in on each other,” Murphy tells me when he realized what he said. “ But still, I’ll knock next time.” Then he turned his attention to Adria. 

“ Now, how’s my favorite niece doing?” He picks her up, tickling her elating fits of laughter

" She's your only niece," Raven says, packing a bag. I watch the interaction between the 3. The way Adria brightened up when she had seen Murphy entered the room. The way Adria laughed at her mother's and uncle's banter. Murphy left with Adria on her shoulder. 

" How long has Murphy known about Adria?" I ask curiously. 

" Since her birth, he helped me raise her along with Emori, and my dead boyfriend, Finn," She says. That's the first time she's mentioned a partner before. 

" What happened to him?" I ask. 

" Car accident, right after Adria's first birthday, she was really upset about it so it was rough for us for a while." 

" I'm sorry," I say. 

" Yeah me too," she says, ending the conversation. 

* * *

It was a fun day, everyone enjoyed it, especially Adria. She had attached herself to Aden who was more than happy to be stuck with her. Everyone except Murphy, Emori, and Raven envied him because well she was the only child on the trip and everyone wants the affection of a child. I was also envious of my own brother because she's my child yet she's bonding with him more but it's fine. I have time to bond with my child later. We played poker after Aden and Adria had fallen asleep. 

" Full house," Raven declared, placing her cards down on the table. 

“ Fuller House,” Lexa declared, a smirk resting on her lips as she placed her cards down on the table. Raven glared at Lexa whose smirk just got bigger. I forget how competitive we all are. I just wasn’t feeling the mood to be competitive and besides, there are better things to be competitive about. But when it comes to Raven and Lexa, they make everything a competition. Both of them had won 2 games already. Raven had one the first two and Lex won the last 2. 

“ Well I am going to bed so good night,” Raven says, cleaning up her things. " Luna, you gotta sleep in Lex's room tonight unless you don't mind sharing a bed." 

" I don't mind," I tell her. It's not exactly our first time sharing a bed but it will be our first time sharing one in 5 years. I felt Derrick's lips against my neck reminding me that he was here too. 

" You could sleep with me instead," he whispers in my ear, and normally I wouldn't mind sleeping in the same bed as him but tonight, I just wasn’t in the mood for anything. 

" It's good, maybe another day," I told him, which made him frown. 

" Why?" he asked. 

" Because I'm not in the mood to move," I say before kicking everyone out that didn't share this room. 

" Thanks, Luna," Lex says annoyed that I kicked her girlfriend out as well. 

" Well you don't have to stay here, you could always go to her room," I tell her, which made her eyes lighten up. 

" You're right," she says leaving the room. I roll my eyes at her before going to my room.

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

> " ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴏᴛ ᴀ ʟᴏᴛ ᴏꜰ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴀᴄᴛ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴀɢᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴀɴɴᴏᴛ ᴡʀɪᴛᴇ ᴀ ʙᴏᴏᴋ ꜰʀᴏᴍ ᴀ ꜱɪɴɢʟᴇ ᴘᴀɢᴇ ʜᴀɴᴅꜱ ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʟᴏᴄᴋ ᴏɴʟʏ ᴛᴜʀɴ ᴏɴᴇ ᴡᴀʏ" - ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ᴍɪx
> 
> 𝑅𝒶𝓋𝑒𝓃

We stayed inside the hotel today since it's storming outside. I don't really mind so everyone was hanging out in our room, currently watching Frozen. They couldn't really say no without upsetting or making Adria cry because it's unfortunately currently one of her favorite Disney movies. I'm currently in my shared room with Luna, doing homework for psychology. Yea I know what kind of person brings homework on a vacation? Since it’s my senior, I can’t slack off if I plan on graduating high school. Also, I didn’t want the nuances of doing homework later. The door opened revealing Clarke. 

" Hey Griffin, what's up?" I greeted not looking up from my work. 

" We're gonna go to the Disney store if you wanna join us," she tells me before I could say sure my phone goes off. I picked up reading the notification that the custody papers were ready for me to sign. 

" Another time, I really just wanna finish my work but thanks for telling me," I say. She nods her head and leaves, I follow her out, heading towards my daughter, who was currently talking Aden's ear off which was impressive since she's only known Aden for 36 hours. 

" Hi mi amor, you're gonna be with Aden, tío John, and tía Mori, ok?" I tell her. 

" Ok mama," I kiss her adorable little nose then her head. 

" You listen to them ok," she nods her head. Soon it was just me and Luna since she didn't want to join the others even though her boyfriend is with them and her siblings and our daughter are with them. We go into our room. She takes out a laptop from her bag. 

" Can I use that?" I ask, her head snapped up looking at me with a confused look. 

" Why?" She asks, her head slightly tilted as if trying to read my mind. Which I found adorable.

" I didn't bring mine and I have to sign a very important paper," I tell her. " I didn't bring mine because then I'd busy myself with work instead of relaxing and enjoying my break." I beat her to the explanation before she could ask why I didn't bring my own. 

“ You aren’t relaxing Raven, I mean you are doing homework,” she points out nodding at a pile of paper on the floor where I had been working. “ But sure.” 

" Thank you, you are a lifesaver," I say then got busy with the custody paper for about 20 minutes before she spoke up. 

" What are you working on?" 

" Custody paperwork," I replied. That perked up her attention. " Since I was so young when I gave birth to our little girl, I had to sign her custody to my uncle so the foster system or orphanage couldn't take her away from me. Once I'm 18, I can sign a custody paper for Adria." She nods her head. 

" But you aren't 18 yet, don't you have two months left?" she remarks. 

" Yea but since it's so close they're allowing me to do it a bit early," I say. 

" Can I ask her something," I look up from the laptop upon hearing the uncertainty in her voice? 

" Yea, go ahead," I pause at what I’m doing. It takes her a while to finally ask what she wanted to ask. 

" Can I be part of her life?" That took me by surprise even though I should have expected that, I mean she is the mother of my child. I didn’t really even think about it and it’s not a simple yes or no because it affects our daughter. 

" You don't have to answer now but just think about it, I know that I don't have the right since I wasn't there for her birth-"

" Luna," I cut off her adorable rambling. It's a rare sight seeing any of the Woods siblings rambling and when they do it's adorable. 

" Relax, she's your daughter, flesh and blood, it doesn't matter that you weren't there for the first 5 years of her life," I told her as I got up and sat next to her. " You have the right to be part of her life, she deserves to be raised by her parents." Before I know it I have an armful of Luna, which made me laugh. I hug her back. 

" Thank you," she whispers in my ear. I give her a small smile while trying to calm my racing heart from the sudden embrace. This is silly how she still has the same effect on me even after all this time. We create a custody agreement of co-parenting.

" Are we going to tell her?" Luna asks after we finished signing the papers to finalize it.

" Yes but right now, you have to get her trust, develop that mother-daughter bond with her, she has a hard time trusting people who are unfamiliar to her and so if she is gonna be staying with you, you gotta earn that trust," I tell her. 

" How am I gonna compete with my brother? She practically attached herself to him, she adores him," she says, I chuckle since she isn't wrong. 

" Yea good luck, baby Woods is a hard competition." I pat her shoulder. " She'll warm up to you, don't worry." She pouts and the urge to kiss her surges through me but I suppress it, remembering she has a boyfriend. We were watching Jane the Virgin by the time everyone returned. Adria ran towards me which I picked up once she reached me. 

" Hi mi Vida, how was it?" I ask her. I missed her even though she was one gone an hour. 

" Fun mama," she goes into an animated talk about what she did. I catch Luna's adoration gaze at our daughter making me smile. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold= Trig

> "ɪ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ᴡᴀɴɴᴀ ꜱᴄʀᴇᴀᴍ ᴏᴜᴛ 'ᴛɪʟ ᴍʏ ᴠᴏɪᴄᴇ ʙʀᴇᴀᴋꜱ ᴇᴠᴇɴ ɪꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴇᴀʀꜱ ꜰᴀʟʟ ᴀɴᴅ ᴍʏ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛ ʜᴀᴛᴇꜱ ᴍᴇ ʙᴀʙʏ, ɪ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜ" - ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ᴍɪx
> 
> ℓυηα

It's been 3 days since Raven and I decided to co-parent. It's Christmas and today my beautiful baby angel wants to meet every Disney character and take pictures with them, so that is what we are gonna do. 

" **Merry Christmas sis** ," I kiss Lexa's head before handing her her dose of coffee. She's like Raven. Both of them either are pissed off at everyone or still half asleep if they didn't have their first dose of coffee in the morning. Yet Lexa wakes up to the sun just like mom, me, and Aden. That’s the part that doesn’t make sense to me. 

"  **Merry Christmas, Lun** ," she says. "  **How was your sleep?** " She turned on the tv, making the volume low since everyone else is still asleep and only 5 in the morning. 

"  **Good** ," I joined her on the couch, her head immediately resting on my shoulder. We aren't really that affectionate with each other but we do have our moments especially holidays and birthdays. It isn’t because we don’t love each other, we do but it’s because of our nightblood childhood.

"  **You ok?** " I asked picking up on her own mood, as I run my fingers through her silky hair. 

"  **It's our first Christmas without Dad** ," I sigh and kiss her head. Christmas is sacred to us because it's our family day. A day where both mom and dad are with us. But Dad died a couple months ago. The doctors were unable to cure him of an illness. He didn't have our blood to survive it. We all inherited mom's night blood so Dad was the only one to have red blood in our family. Dad really wanted one of us to have his type of blood but none of us were, that's why he adored Raven and treated her like another daughter. 

"  **He's with Luka now, and that's ok** ," I remind her. She nods her head. “  **And you know Dad wouldn’t want us to be sad during Christmas** .” 

“  **Yea, you’re right** ,” she says kissing my cheek before getting up to put her cup in the sink. 

“  **Morning sleepyhead** ,” Lex greeted our little brother who came out of their room. 

“  **Hey** ,” He hugged her then hugged me. I kissed his head. “  **Merry Christmas.** ”

“  **Merry Christmas** ,” Lex and I say. We ate breakfast and watched The Night Before Christmas while we waited for everyone to wake up. We gave each other our presents. So we all got two presents from each other, one from every sibling. I had gotten Aden, a Virtual Reality Headset and Lex, two tickets to Hawaii for her and Clarke when they wanna go for a vacation. 

“  **Thank you** ,” Both Aden and Lexa say, tackling me into a hug, making me laugh. 

“  **You’re both welcome** ,” I say, kissing their head. From Aden, Lexa and I got a matching bracelet with his. 

“  **Sorry it’s not much** ,” Aden apologized, his face slightly flush with embarrassment. Lex and I share a look before embracing our adorable little brother. 

“  **We love it, kiddo** ,” Lex says. Everyone started waking up after we finished cleaning up our mess. After everyone woke, we opened presents and by we, I mean Adria. Nobody else except Raven, Emori, and John got each other presents like me and my siblings since it was an unplanned vacation for everyone else. Everyone got something for Adria because well she's the 5-year-old. After the present opening, we walked around spotting the Disney characters and taking pictures with them. Watching her be happy and bubbly made me smile. I pull Raven aside to get away from the others a bit. 

" Can I ask you something?" I ask her. 

" Yeah sure" 

" Can we do a family dinner?" She turns to me with wide eyes, a bit shocked and surprised. " John and Emori can come too, they're Adria's family too," I add. I just wanna spend a day with my daughter and Raven without the others. Also, I want to bond with my child and rekindle my friendship with Raven. We do share a daughter together and are co-parenting. 

" Of course, when?" she seems to understand what I wanted to do. 

" Tomorrow for her birthday or after, whichever one is better for you," I say. She nods her head. 

" We'll talk more about it tonight, because right now our daughter is demanding us," She points out making me laugh because it was true. " She's really warming up to you, soon we'll be able to tell her." And I can't wait to officially introduce myself to her, who I am to her. Raven shoots me an understanding smile before going to our child. 

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was rewrite and edited. Bold=Trig. I decided that The grounders aka Emori, Echo, Derrick, Lincoln, Aden, Luna, and Lexa would stay as grounders like their society. So Emori, Echo, Lincoln, and Derrick know about the night bloods and stuff.

I smiled at my daughter who was currently sitting upon John's shoulder laughing, with Raven next to him talking. I looked to my side when I felt arms wrapped around my waist. 

"  **Hey babe** ," Derrick greeted kissing my cheek. 

"  **Hey** ," I say back. 

"  **She looks like you** ," he says out of nowhere pointing to Adria. She really does. But there are aspects of Raven in her too. She got Raven's mouth, smile, nose, and eye shape. I couldn't be happier that she looks like that, a combination of us. 

"  **Yea she does, can we talk?** " I ask him. 

"  **We are talking** ," he jokes but nods his head. Didn't think I'd have this conversation with him here in the middle of Disneyland but hey the sooner the better. 

"  **You can obviously tell that she's somehow related to me** ," I start off nodding at my laughing daughter. He nods his head. “ **She’s my kid** .” I think he already had a feeling when I saw a lack of surprise on his face. I mean it’s not really hard since he is part of our society. Our people know the named nighblidas, which is me, Lex, Aden, and Mom. There are other nightblidas but my family is the more well-known one. 

“  **She’s 5 right?** ” he asks. I nod my head. 

“  **Tomorrow, yea, why?** ” though I already had a feeling where this was going. “  **Yes, Raven and I did it at a young age. We were young and curious about everything, you know what that’s like** .” He nods his head with understanding. 

“  **I’m not judging you, you know how our people are so it’s normal for us,** ” he reminds me and it’s true. It is normal for our people to do it at such a young age. 

“ **Thank you,”** I tell him. 

“  **Does Pramheda know about her?** ” he asks. Does mom know about her? Oh god, mom. I got to tell mom. “  **I’m assuming that she does not by the look on your face.** ” 

“  **It’s not my fault, I just barely know about her,** ” I say defensively. 

“  **Relax, I’m sure Pramheda wouldn’t mind that you forgot to tell her about her first granddaughter** ,” he says with a smirk on his face. 

“  **I hate you** ,” I say pushing his arm away from me. 

“  **No you don’t, I’m your best friend** ,” he says, kissing my cheek. He’s not wrong about the best friend thing. Aside from my siblings, he is my best friend but also my boyfriend. 

“  **Whatever, but I do gotta tell mom** ,” I say. He nods his head. We join everyone else. 

“  **We got to tell mom about Adria** ,” I tell Lexa whose eyes widen. 

“  **Oh yea, how mad do you think she’ll be that she missed 5 years of her first granddaughter’s life?** ” she asks. 

“  **Pretty mad, remember the time when I had to cover for both of you that night when you guys snuck out of the house** ,” Aden chimed in. “  **So that much plus 10** .” 

“  **She can’t exactly blame us for not telling her when we just learned about Adria’s existence,** ” Lexa says. We slightly got carried away talking in Trig. 

“ You guys do realize we can’t understand what you guys are saying right?” Raven interrupted our conversation. 

“ Right sorry,” I say. 

“ How do you guys all know the same language?” John asks. 

“ Our family,” Echo answered. 

“ Your families know the same language?” Clarke asks. We all nod our heads. 

“ Yea,” I say. 

“ Mama, can we go there?” Adria chimed in pointing out a ride that ended the previous conversation, and everyone’s attention on her. The rest of the day, we went on rides and I couldn’t be happier. I noticed that Lex and Aden were enjoying themselves too. Our father’s death really impacted us all and yet we aren’t great at showing it, keeping it to ourselves. So I made a mental note to watch over Lex and Aden closely.


	8. Chapter 8

> "ʏᴏᴜ'ᴠᴇ ʙᴇᴇɴ ᴏɴ ᴍʏ ᴍɪɴᴅ ᴀ ᴍɪʟʟɪᴏɴ ᴛɪᴍᴇꜱ" -ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ᴍɪx
> 
> 𝕣ꪖꪜꫀꪀ

I woke up with Adria on top of me. I kissed her head before gently moving her off me and handed her off to Luna who smiled at me. I smiled back at her before moving to the bathroom to get ready. I throw on black jeans, a black top with my red bomber jacket. I keep my hair down, braiding two pieces making it a crown. I put light make-up on then left the bathroom. It's my baby's 5th birthday. She’s growing up so fast. 

" Keep her asleep or in this room," I tell Luna who nods her head. 

" You look gorgeous," I freeze in my place at the compliment. " I mean you always do but I just wanted to tell you." I shake my head and laugh. 

" You do too, now keep her in this room," I say before leaving the room. I barge into Murphy and Emori’s room. 

" Oh god," I say, turning around even though I’m used to walking in on them. 

" You would have thought that you’d learned to knock by now after walking in on us for 2 years," Murphy remarks. Emori moved to go to the bathroom to get dressed. 

" And you would have thought you’d learned to lock your door," I counter. " Now come on, get ready, we got to make Adria's favorite meal, by we, I mean you, so move your ass." I left their room, then went to Aden and Lexa's room. 

" Wake up, sleepyhead," I sit on Lexa's bed. 

" Why are you so up early?" She mutters, burying her face into the pillow.

“ What kept you up late?” I asked but then took it back because I did not need to know what she and Clarke were doing. 

“ Get your head out of there, you weirdo,” Lex says rolling over the bed. “ Aden and I binged watched all the Avengers Movies.” 

“ And you didn’t invite me, how rude,” I say. She whacked my thigh. 

“ You were asleep already, anyways what are you doing up so early?” she asks sitting up. 

" It's Adria's birthday if you've forgotten," I tell her. 

" Wait what?" She looks at me. I nod my head. 

" Now I need help setting up, so get up," I say. We decorated our room while Murphy made breakfast. 

" Everything looks perfect," I say smiling at them before entering my room. The scene before me melts my heart. Luna's head on Adria's lap while Adria is smothering Luna's face with kisses. I've dreamed of this moment where I'd come home from the store and be greeted with the sight of Luna and our child. Luna's done a great job bonding with her and I couldn't be prouder to have her as the other mother of my child. 

" Happy birthday mi Princesa," I drop a kiss on Adria's head. 

" I'm a big girl now, mama," She says proudly. I saw a sudden flash of frown on Luna's face but it disappeared as quickly as it came on. 

" That you are my little nightblida," My eyes snapped up to Luna. I've heard that term before, when we were younger, Mama Woods would call them that. I never knew the true meaning of that until I gave birth to Adria. I always thought it was just a pet name in their language. But it means night blood, the blood that they share. 

" Let's get you ready huh," I say, picking her up which she immediately hugged me. After getting her ready, we leave the bedroom, entering the common room. 

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" greeted us. Adria giggled as she ran to Murphy and Emori. 

“ How’s my little Jr. doing?” Murphy says picking her up and twirling them. 

“ I'm a big girl now Tito,” she says happily to Murphy who gave her a big kiss on the forehead. 

“ Yea, you are. Do you know what that means?” Adria shook her head. 

“ What does it mean Tito?” she asks curiously. 

“ That means you can finally go with me and ‘Morion road trips,” he says, her eyes lighting up at that. 

“ Yea, mama promised that I can go with you and tia when I’m a big girl!” she says. I did promise her that. She had wanted to go on a road trip with Emori and Murphy but I was reluctant to agree to it so I made them a deal that when she turned 5, she could go. Emori took her turn with Adria. After it was Lexa and Aden, she thanked them and kissed their cheeks. We do a simple but fun celebration. Everyone taking their turn with the birthday girl who was glowing in happiness. Surprisingly even Derrick. I hated the way Luna, Derrick, and Adria look like a family. That's supposed to be my happy ending, not his. I can't help but be jealous of him. I fake a smile when he's talking to me and how happy he is to be part of MY daughter's life which is a different lifetime, I would be happy with because my child would have another parent figure but in this life, I have a history with the other mother of my child and still loves her so I'm not happy about it. I know I'm being petty but this is my family, not his. I felt a hand on my back. 

" Might wanna tone down the death glare, Reyes," Lexa says, I look at her with a ridiculous look. 

" I'm not giving anyone a death glare," I defended which didn't convince her, she just raised a perfect eyebrow up. 

" Pretty sure, if a death glare could kill someone Derrick would be gone," she comments. I cross my arms, looking at the trio. " She will always love you." She adds which makes me look at her. 

" What?" 

" I know my sister, I've never seen her as happy when she's with you," she says. " I do prefer you or him not because I'm biased, not because I know you better or are the mother of my wonderful amazing niece but because you accept and love Luna as she is, you accept my family as we are and for that, I will always prefer you over everyone she dates," I felt my eyes tear up at that confession. I already knew I got the Woods approval but to actually hear it was more meaningful and special. 

" Thank you," I say hugging her. 

“ Yea, yea, now let go,” she says. I laugh at her awkwardness with affections. 

* * *

It's dinner time and Luna, Adria, and I are gonna go to Goofy's Kitchen for our first family dinner, the first of many. 

" You ready?" Luna asks.

" Yea," I say. We leave the hotel and walk to the restaurant. Adria in the middle of us, holding our hands happily talking away. I'm really impressed by how Luna bonded with Adria so quickly. I could even leave them two alone together which is impressive because Adria usually panics when I leave her alone with someone. Like this one time I asked O to watch her because I had to go back to school to pick up something I left. I felt bad for O. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a tug on my hand. I look down. 

" What's up, baby?" I ask. 

" Are you and nomi together?" She asks curiously, her bluish-green eyes look up at me waiting. I look up at Luna with a questioning look. How does she know that term? 

" She started calling me that yesterday," she tells me. I wonder how she even knew that term. How have I not heard her call her that? Right too busy glaring at Derrick. 

" Why do you ask mi amor?" I counter, she shrugs her shoulders. 

" You look at nomi the way Tito looks at tía," that answer shocks me. " You also give nomi good night kisses and nomi always smiles when you're around." I forget how observant Adria is. I act as if it doesn't affect me and say, " Nomi and I are just very close friends, amor," she frowns at that. 

" Well can you be together like tía and títo?" I look at Luna who was already looking at me with a smirk which I want to wipe off her stupid attractive face. She asks us questions all the way to the restaurant. When we got there, we were greeted by Goofy. Then took a picture with Dash and Dale. 

" We should just tell her now, I mean she's already calling you mom in your language and I have a feeling that this would be the best birthday present according to her," I say. Luna agrees and takes on the role of telling her. I have never seen Adria's eyes lighten up that bright before or smile so happy. Dinner was amazing, Adria couldn't stop talking which was so adorable. After dinner, we went to go see the fireworks. I took so many pictures. My favorite one is with me carrying Adria and Luna was on the other side of her, so Adria was in the middle of us. The fireworks went off the moment Adria kissed Luna's cheek, and that's the moment I took the picture. I've never felt this happy before. We went back to the hotel and went up to our room then to our bedroom. I showered Adria then put her to sleep, which she fell asleep instantly listening to Little Mix. She would have been up for a while if Little Mix wasn't playing since she was excited off of sugar and learning about Luna being her other mom. 

" How does that always work?" Luna asks, impressed as she tended her hair. 

" Magic, I stopped asking that question ages ago," I say taking off my make-up. " Hey thank you for tonight." 

" It was my pleasure, Revision," she kisses my cheek before going to the bathroom, leaving me alone. I guess this is what Adria meant by good night kisses, we'd say good night to each other with a kiss on the cheek, and sometimes Adria would be still up to see those. It was actually an accident, when I first kissed her cheek because I was saying good night to Adria who had fallen asleep on Luna. It had felt natural and so that's how the good night kisses started. I used the other bathroom and showered. Then I went to bed, joining my daughter. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter sorry, I just didn't know how to write this one.
> 
> Update: I added slightly more and fixed any spelling and grammar mistakes as best as I can. Amita is Latin for Aunt. There wasn't one for Trig so I just decided to use Latin, since Trig was created with Latin.

> ㄥε𝔁𝕒 

We're going “camping”. Can you even call it camping if we’re just gonna go to our family’s cabin lodge? By we, I mean Raven, Adria, Luna, Aden, Clarke, and I. We came home from Disneyland on Saturday and now we're going to the family cabin in the mountains and staying there. We would have spent our Christmas here this year but with Dad's death, it was too painful for mom that she even accepted a job meeting in New York which she never does on Christmas break. So it was nice to spend it at Disneyland with friends even though it was for an assignment. Raven and Luna are infuriating to watch or even be in the same room as them with their sexual tension so high, honestly, it's killing me. Is this what Luna felt when Clarke and I were like that? But neither of them would act upon their feelings knowing Luna is with someone. Derrick's a good guy and all but he is nothing compared to Raven. She makes Luna glow up as if she was the moon herself in the night sky. I know my sister and she will break even if she ends up hating herself for it, but she won't regret it. Her heart already knows what it wants, it's only a matter of time when her mind catches up. For heaven's sake, they already have a daughter together. My beautiful gorgeous niece. Adria is a perfect combination of the two, while she got Luna's physical appearance and cautious personality, she got most of Raven's personality and brain. That child is a genius at a young age. She already knows how to speak 2 languages and is learning Trig. I still can’t believe I even have a niece. 

“  **Hi, little nightblida** ,” I greet my niece who made her way to me. 

“  **Hello,** ” she waves her hand at me as she climbs up the couch and sits down. Her brows creased as she thought of something. She has the same look as Raven when she’s thinking of something. 

“  **You ok?** ” I asked her, she hesitantly shook her head. That got my attention. “  **What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Did something happen?** ” I asked rapidly which caused her to flinch and slightly move away from me. Which stung. I breathe in and out to calm myself. I’m still new at the whole aunt thing so I don't know what to really do. Aden does a better job at this. “ **I’m sorry for scaring you, I’m just worried** .” 

“  **‘s ok, mama and nomi do it too** ,” she says slowly moving closer to me. I opened my arms out for her which she threw herself at me. I closed my arms around her tiny body as she relaxed into me. I cherish the feeling it brings me. Children really do change people. I kiss her head. “  **Amita, I had a bad dream** .” 

“  **It’s okay, little one, they’re not real and if it were, you got me and our family to keep you safe, I promise,** ” I say rubbing her back in a comforting motion. She pulls back slightly so that our eyes meet. Bluish-green upon forest green. It took me into a memory of when I first looked into the eyes of my big brother. The same bluish-green eyes that I’m looking in right now. I felt a tiny pair of fingers wiping my cheek. I didn’t realize that tears were falling down until I heard her say, “ **‘s ok, Amita I got you.** ” How did I get so lucky to have this amazing niece? She kisses my eyelids. 

“  **There all better,** ” she declared, making me chuckle which made her smile. The rest of the day, I bonded with my niece. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOLD= TRIG.

> ℓυηα

I was dreading going back to school. It had been a really nice week with my family plus Clarke. I still count Raven as my family and now she actually is part of the family through our daughter. 

"  **Lex, Aden, wake your ass up!** " I yell from downstairs while eating breakfast. "  **You both have 20 minutes before I leave so hurry up!** " Lex can't drive because she failed her driver's test. Aden isn't 16 yet so I'm the only one with a license to drive. I hear footsteps descending from the stairs. I know it's Aden by the sound of his feet. He's light on his toes but Lex is lighter on hers so I could tell the difference. 

"  **Morning,** " he says hugging me. 

" **Morning,** " I hug him back. I have a special with both of my siblings but we are all close to one another. While I and Lexa rarely show affection to each other. Aden and I are the opposite. "  **Is Heda up yet?** " 

"  **Yea, she's getting ready now** ," he says, grabbing a toast and cereal. "  **No breakfast today?** " 

"  **Nope, sorry, today I get to take Adria to school today** ," I say excitedly. He looks at me with the same excitement. 

"  **Really?** " I nod my head. Tonight is gonna be Adria's first night here and it's exciting but nerve-wracking because well this is my first night with my child alone without Raven being there. We had cleaned the house during the weekend, then childproofed it and set up her room so it's ready for her today. 

"  **Lex, we're leaving!** " I say grabbing my bag. Aden and I got in my car and came to hurricane Lexa, glaring at me. 

"  **I told you 20 minutes, I gotta go pick up my child and drop her off at school** ," I remind her. 

"  **I hate you** ," I just roll my eyes at that.

“  **I love you too, dear sister,** ” I say. 

"  **My alarm didn't go off** ," She doesn't have an alarm, we're a natural early riser. When the first ray of sunlight hits our bedrooms, our body starts waking up. 

"  **You don't have an alarm** ," Aden remarks. 

"  **Shut up, I do so** ," She says. 

"  **Since when?** " he asks. 

"  **Since none of your business weasel** ," she says. 

"  **Sometimes I don't get how I'm related to you** ," He says shaking his head. 

"  **I wonder that all the time, I think ma got the wrong child when she left the hospita** l," she says telling Aden, which I just shake my head. Here comes their morning squabble. They get on each other's nerves in the morning, especially when Lex doesn't have her cup of coffee, she's a monster. Speaking of which I should text Raven if she could make Lex a cup of coffee because unless we all want to face Heda Lexa today, then we need to get her cup of coffee. Heda means commander in trig, it's what we called Lex when she was younger but it’s also because she was victorious in our conclave. I let Siri send the text because I don't really plan on getting in a car accident today. When we got there, they were waiting for us on the porch. They enter the car. Raven handed Lexa the cup in her hands. 

" Thanks," I say to Raven who has yet to make eye contact with me. We have yet to talk about what happened 4 nights ago. 

* * *

**4 DAYS AGO**

" She's asleep," I tell Raven who nods her head in acknowledgment. I approach her, placing a hand on her arm. 

" You ok?" She's been kinda off the whole day. She barely talked or did anything unless Adria asked to play with her but that's it. She nods her head but I could see through her. Something was on her mind. 

" What's on your mind little bird," her eyes snapped up at mine. Her gorgeous brown eyes were filled with tears. A surge of emotion burst through me. The need to protect her from the world and to hunt down whoever made her cry. Raven is like Lex, they both hate showing weakness to other people. I've only seen Raven cry 3 times. The first time was when she first spent the holiday with us and mom and dad called her family. The 2nd time was when she had a really bad nightmare. The 3rd time was with my family and I had to move away. I wrap my arms around her instinctively. She stiffened but relaxed after a while, wrapping her arms around my waist. We stayed like that for a while even when the rain started pouring. Her hold only tightened but we didn't talk. The silence between us was comforting, and it felt as if nothing could hurt us or destroy the feeling that surrounded us. I slightly moved away so I could talk but the moment I met her eyes. All the words on the tip of my tongue disappeared. The way she looked at me was as if I was the one who hung up the moon in the night sky. It was like the scene in the movie where the setting is raining and the full moon at her apex like it is right now. My eyes flickered down her lips before meeting her eyes again. I don't know who closed the gap between us but I could care less, as I felt her lips against mine for the first time in 5 years. Sparks were flying. I cup her face, deepen the kiss. I couldn't get enough of her. She pulled away, giving me short kisses instead. We pulled away, resting our foreheads together. We didn't say anything just breathing at the moment. But that moment was ruined for me when I felt the guilt kick in. 

* * *

**Present Day**

I will never regret anything with Raven no matter how guilty I feel. But I feel horrible for cheating on Derrick. I never thought that someone would make me feel like cheating. But I should have known that the universe was gonna throw Raven back into my life. We arrived at Adria's school. It's a nice school, well-protected, good teachers and good education. I've done my research about it not that I don't trust Raven, but just to calm my nerves. 

" Goodbye ai nightblida," I say. 

" Bye Nomi," I kissed her head before she said goodbye to Raven. 

" I'm picking you up today ok?" I tell her. 

" Ok," we watched her skip her way to the classroom then I drove us to our school. 

" You would think that they'd gotten used to it by now but no," Raven groaned when we arrived at school. 

" They're either jealous, curious or both because you're still the new girl in their eyes and so they're interested in how you're friends with the “popular” kids," Lex says. 

" Well it's annoying don't they have a fucking life?!" I place a hand on Raven's back to calm her down. 

" Relax," I tell her, she's angry or probably stressed out. I spot Derrick talking to Anya. 

" I'll see you guys later," I say walking away towards Derrick's direction. 

" Hey Luna," he greeted me with a kiss on my cheek. 

" Hey, can we talk?" 

" Ooo someone's in trouble," Anya teased which got her a middle finger from both of us. 

" Get out of here, Anya," I say smacking her arm. 

" Good luck lovebirds!" she says before leaving, joining Lex. We move to a more private area, I don't need everyone being in my business. 

"  **You're breaking up with me aren't you** ?" He asked, switching to Trig. I nodded my head. He deserves better than someone who cheats on him. 

"  **Don't feel guilty for following your heart love** ," I look up at him. How is he this perfect? 

" **I kissed her** ," I tell him and he only smiles. 

"  **I know** ," he tells me. That surprised me. 

"  **How?** " 

"  **Because I've never seen your eyes so bright and happy, and I know you, Lu** ," he says. " **You would never cheat, you aren't that type of person who would, and if you were to, it had to be someone who has already claimed your heart, plus you do share a child** ." I hug him. "  **I want you to be happy, always** ." 

"  **I love you** ," I tell him. 

"  **I love you too and we'll always be friends** ," he kisses my head. I can't help but feel like a weight has been lifted off my chest, that he understands. Someone would be lucky to have him in their life, I know I am.


	11. Chapter 11

"ꜱᴛᴏɴᴇꜱ ᴛᴀᴜɢʜᴛ ᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ ꜰʟʏ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ᴛᴀᴜɢʜᴛ ᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ ʟɪᴇ ʟɪꜰᴇ ᴛᴀᴜɢʜᴛ ᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴅɪᴇ" -ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ᴍɪx

> Raven

I got a call from Luna saying she wants to host our family dinner at her place which I was fine with since I had no plan so I drove us there. What I didn't know was Mama Woods came home from her trip. 

" Why didn't you tell me she was home?" I whacked Luna's arm when we went to the kitchen.

" I'm sorry ok? She surprised us," she says pecking my lips. 2 weeks after she and Derrick broke up, we decided to try this relationship. Even though Derrick said it was fine that Luna and I could date already, Luna wanted to give a 2 week gap to show respect to Derrick and their relationship. We really don't want to get Adria's hopes too high if we don't end up working plus if we don’t work out, we still need to co-parent so right now we are keeping it from everyone. I rub my hand up and down her arm where I smacked her. 

" So how bad do you think she'll spoil her?" I ask, hugging her waist. 

" Considering that's her first born granddaughter, she'll be a spoiled little brat," she says. 

" Did you just call our child a brat?" I raised an eyebrow, pulling back slightly to look into her eyes. I could see panic run in her eyes which made me suppress a smile forming. She's still new at the whole parenting thing. 

" Relax Luna," I tell her, kissing her. " I know what you mean and we won't let her grow up like that." 

" We better not because I will not have a child that thinks that they are better than everyone," 

" We better get back before Lex comes barging in," I say kissing her one more time. God how much I miss kissing her. " I missed you." 

" I missed you to my little bird," she mutters against my lips. We join the others in the living room watching SnowBuddies. Lexa's gaze met mine which had a teasing yet excited look. We're freaking stroking her stupid ego. She has this look of " I told you so." I roll my eyes at her. 

" So mama Woods when did you return?" I ask Becca Franco-Woods, the mother of the Woods siblings and grandmother of my child. 

" Early morning, how come you never told me about my precious granddaughter," Quick to change the subject as always. 

" Didn't really have the time with being a single mom and all," I say nonchalant, Luna took a hold of my hand kissing my knuckles to say that she's sorry. I never blamed her for how my life turned, the reason why I have my daughter now is because of the events that happened in my life and I would never trade that up for anything. Mama Woods and I catch each other up in one another's life in a different room after Adria kicked us out for talking too much. 

" You shouldn't even alive but you are especially given that you gave birth to her at a very young age," she points out. 

" I did die birthing her but luckily the doctors were able to jump start my heart," I tell her which she took me by surprise with an embrace. 

" I'm sorry that you had to go through that," she says. It always surprises me when the Woods women show affection. They really aren't the type to show affection to people. I hug her back now. I never really had a great mother-daughter relationship with my own mother but with Mama Woods it's different. She and Papa Woods were the first people to treat me as if I was their own. So their opinion of me had always mattered. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book only has 7 more chapters left. I don't know when those 7 chapters will be uploaded but they are already written, I just have to find time to upload them. Thank you for everyone who has read this. I know that it is kinda all over the place, but I promise I will edit later. Anyways enjoy Chapter 12.

**A Month Later**

I was in my English class with Luna, currently taking notes until Luna tapped my shoulder to get my attention. I look up at her. 

" What's up?" I ask her. 

" Mom wants to have a family dinner," I tilt my head in slight confusion. 

" Why?" I ask. 

" Lex is finally introducing Clarke to the family as her girlfriend," she tells me. Finally! I mean Clexa has been avoiding meeting the family stage. 

" She's already met everyone though which includes our daughter," I say. It feels amazing being able to say our daughter and I know she feels the same way, her smile says it all. 

" Yeah I know, but you know how mom is," she tells me. That's true especially since she just came home. 

" Ok when?" I ask. 

" At 6 tonight," I frown. I have an event tonight to go to. Sinclair is gonna finally introduce me to one of his former co-workers who works with the TonDC Industry. If it goes well tonight and his co-worker likes my idea, I'll have a future job at TonDC. It's a one lifetime opportunity. 

" I can't tonight," I tell her, which makes her frown. 

" Why?" she asked. 

" I have a job opportunity tonight, my uncle is hosting a dinner for me to meet his former co-worker," I tell her. 

" That's amazing, Raven!" She hugs me. I just kiss her head. I'm glad for her positive reaction because I know that she would not have the same reaction for the second part. We don't talk for the rest of class time since Kane was glaring at us for talking while he was talking. 

* * *

I finished school but Luna has soccer practice. Usually, I would go to watch the team practicing but right now I really need to talk to Clarke. So I made my way to the auditorium because she's most likely to be there. Instead of finding Clarke there, I found Derrick playing the guitar. He isn't Clarke but he is still someone and I just really need to talk to someone. 

" Hey," I greet him, joining him on the stage. 

" Hey," he says. " Do you need the place? I can leave if you’d like." I shook my head besides he was here first. 

" No, it's ok you were here first," I tell him. He nods his head. Silence fell over us, only the strumming of the guitar was present. It's strange. He's Luna's ex while I'm her current something plus her baby mama. I've never actually had a one on one with him before. 

" How's your little girl?" he asks, breaking the awkward silence with a safe topic. 

" She's great," I say with a smile. " Hey, thanks for accepting her when you were with Luna." I never actually had properly thanked him for accepting my baby, not everyone is welcoming when their partner tells them they have a kid/kids. 

" It's hard not to love your little girl, thanks for letting me be in her life even if it was only for a little bit," he tells me. I nod my head. We surprisingly eased into a conversation. 

" Can I ask you something?" I ask. He nods his head telling me to go ahead. 

" Did you and Luna ever talk about what you guys would do after high school?" I ask. It has been on my mind recently especially with the job opportunity I have tonight. 

" Yea, she and I wanted to go to Sanctum University since they have one of the greatest programs for marine majors," he says. Oh. She wants to stay here. It was never permanent for me to stay here in Virginia. After I finished school, I was gonna move us to Washington, 1) it's closer to my uncle, 2) Arkadia University, and 3) my nightclub and bar are there, 4) it's where my future job is. 

" Did you guys talk about going out of state?" I ask him, he shakes his head. 

" Nope, she doesn't really want to go out of state," he says. " But I'm guessing you do right? That's why you're asking." I nod my head. 

" I got accepted to Arkadia University," I tell him. He's actually the first person I told aside from my uncle. 

" Wow, congrats that's a really hard school to get into," he says. 

" Thanks," 

" What did Luna think?" he asks when I don't say anything he looks at me with realization. " You haven't told her have you?" 

" No, how can I? She wants to stay here while I want to go all the way to Washington, 7 hours away by flight and 39 hours away by car," he gives me a strange look. 

" You just happened to know how far they are with each other?" he asks. I nod my head. 

" Well, I do plan on going there," 

" True," 

We fall into silence but this time a comfortable one. 

" I told her that I have a job opportunity but she doesn't know that it's for TonDC Industry," I tell him. 

" Reyes that's awesome! Do you know how hard it is to even be considered for that?" he says. And I do know how hard it is to be even considered for a job opportunity with TonDC industry that's why I can't miss tonight. It was nice talking to Derrick, never thought I'd say that but it was. It was a nice change to talk to someone with a different point of view from the people I love. He's a good listener and gives great advice.


	13. Chapter 13

The meeting had gone well and I got myself the offer to work for TonDC Industry. This should be one of the happiest moments in my life and it is but I can't help but think of the argument I had with Luna. We talked about what we want for our future. I told her about applying to Arkadia and getting in. Also about the job opportunity being in Washington as well. It did not get well. I don't know why she's mad but if it was switched around, I would be happy for her and encourage her to go. But I guess if I put myself in her situation, she just learned about her daughter and I'm gonna take her away from her. I would be mad too. So as much as I wished to work for them, I have to think of my family first. By the time the dinner was over it was 11. I drove to my house to change into comfortable clothes then drove to Wood's house. I have a key to their house which Mama Woods gave to me. I opened the door and locked the door. The kitchen lights were on so I went to see who was awake. It was Mama Woods. 

" Sorry I missed family dinner," I say first thing. 

" It's alright darling, it must have been important if you missed a family dinner," she says kissing my head. 

" I was offered a job opportunity to work for TonDC Industry," I told her. 

" Raven that's amazing, I'm so proud of you," I can't help but feel flustered at the praise. It's silly but I guess growing up with the lack of my birth mother, mama Woods' approval and opinion is really important to me. 

" I turned it down," which made her frown. 

" But that's a life-changing opportunity," she tells me and I know. 

" I know but can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm really tired," I say. She nods her head and bids me good night. I went to Adria's room and kissed her head then went to Luna's room, joining her under the cover. I know she was still up by the way she was breathing. She's still upset. I could tell by the way her form is distant. We just lay there in silence. And I hate it. 

" This is stupid," I say before getting up. I know when I'm being rejected and right now she doesn't want me with her so I went to Adria's room. 

" Hi, mama," shit. 

" Sorry baby for waking you up," I say kissing her head. 

" 's ok mama," she says snuggling against my chest. I close my eyes and cherish this because soon I won't be able to do this when she's in her teenage years. I fall asleep at the sound of her even-out breathing. 

* * *

The morning was tense, everyone except Adria could feel it. 

" What the hell happened between you and Luna," Lexa asked me once I was away from Adria. 

" Colleges," I tell her, getting a confused look from her. 

" Colleges?" She asks. I nod my head. We sit down outside on the balcony staring out. 

" She wants to stay here but I want to leave," I say. 

" Ah, yea that conversation is never easy," she says. " Clarke and I had it and man was it horrible." That's right, I had to be in the middle of the argument. 

" Yea I remember," I say. 

" Then you remember that we love each other too much to have some stupid little thing tear us apart," she tells me. " If you truly love each other, you guys will come together." 

" I must truly love her if I willingly turned down TonDC Industry," her eyes widened at that and she smacked my arm. 

" Ow, what the hell was that for?" I ask, rubbing at the arm she smacks. 

" You can't turn down TonDC Industry. Do you know how bad that would make you look for turning down one of the largest companies? I love Luna but I would not turn that opportunity down, and I know that she wouldn't want you to either," she tells me. 

" She's the right little bird," I turn my head to the source of the voice, to see Luna leaning on the door frame. 

" How long have you been standing there?" Lex asks. 

" Not long," Luna answered, walking towards us sitting on my other side so I was in the middle of the Woods sisters. " But Lex is right, I would never ask you to give up your dream for me." Lex took that as a cue to leave. I shifted my body so I was facing her. 

" Look, I didn't react well when you told me about wanting to move to Washington and I'm sorry for that," She says grabbing a hold of my hands. " I was being selfish and that wasn't fair to you." 

" You were," I told her. " And it wasn't fair to me." " I do understand from your point of you before you say look at it from my point of view, I did and I do understand why you reacted like that." I had a lot to say after last night and I just really need to get it out. 

" I need you to listen, just listen ok," I ask her. 

" Of course," she says. I nod my head. 

" I planned to move me and Adria a long time ago, I had already applied for Arkadia and got in. I worked hard, did my own teaching with a tutor while I worked with my uncle, and to add to that, raising my daughter. I was too young to start actually working so my uncle couldn’t really introduce me to his former co-work that’s currently the head of TonDC. It took me 4 years but I did it and now I have the chance to work with them. But I turned them down which was a very stupid idea. But that's not what I wanna talk about. What I wanna talk about is that I didn't think about you when I planned to move because you weren't in the picture yet, I had everything planned but then I met you again," her grip slightly loosen, I already know what was going on in her mind. I lower my head to kiss her knuckles. " Don't think for one second that I regret being with you because I don't. I'm glad that Adria gets to be raised by both her moms. I just really wished you would have seen it from my point of view. I was a single teen mom with no family members to help me and the only family member I had lived 39 hrs away from me." 

" I understand, I do and I'm sorry for getting mad about it. I just got you back and I just learned about my daughter, my mind didn't think, all it grasp was you ripping me away from my child's life without a care, I was scared that you were leaving me," she tells me. 

" We're stuck in each other's lives whether we like it or not, or have you forgotten that we share custody of our daughter?" I tell her. 

" True," she says smiling. We sit side by side, looking out on the balcony. I rest my head on her shoulder, twining our fingers together. 

" We still need to talk about college," I say after a couple of beats. 

" Yea, let's go to Arkadia," I looked up slightly, pulling away so I could look at her. 

" What?" I ask. 

" Yea, I mean Lex is gonna go to Arkadia, Clarke, Octavia, Bellamy, almost our whole group is going there, so why shouldn't I go there too," she says. “ Also Lex practically forced me to send an application there.” I can't help but kiss her. Of course, Lex would. I mean I do love her but it takes her a while to realize that everyone is practically leaving Virginia. We spend the day with our family. 


	14. Chapter 14

> **LUNA**

" **Did you ask her yet?** " I ask Lex, jumping on her bed. Prom is in two days on Valentine's Day which is neat since well prom plus valentine's day equals you know. 

"  **Not yet but isn't it already a given since we're together?** " she says. 

"  **True but isn't Clarke like a sap when it comes with cheesy things?** " I ask her, laying down. 

" **Yea any idea how I should do it** ?” She asks, turning her body so we were mirroring each other. "  **How are you gonna ask Reyes?** " 

"  **A bottled message at the cove,** " I tell her. 

"  **Nice, you gonna do that whole picnic type of thing?** " she asks. 

" **No, it's gonna be a stargazing type** ," I tell her going on about the whole details about it. 

"  **Damn, if you weren't my sister, I'd marry you if she didn't,** " she says. 

"  **Tone it down Heda, that was just weird but thanks for the compliment,** " I tell her. " **Also for your proposal, you can ask her at the big game tomorrow, the team can help out.** " 

"  **Isn't that a bit basic?** " She asks. I shrug my shoulder. 

"  **Make it your own, customize it for her, what reminds you of her, what makes her happy, etc you know,** " I tell her. 

" **Yea, thanks for the idea, can you get the cheer team aboard?** " She asks. The cheer team is gonna be a bit tricky since I don't talk to them or know them that well but this is for my sister. We talk about the details of her plans. Knowing Lexa she has a backup plan and a backup plan. It kinda does run in the family. 

* * *

Today is the day my little sister is gonna ask her girlfriend to her Valentine's and be her prom date. Right now she's a nervous wreck. 

"  **Why are you so nervous? Aren't you the badass Heda?** " I tease her. 

"  **What if she says no?"** I could hear the insecurity and my instinct kicked in. 

"  **1) How can she ever say no to you, I mean you're Heda** ," I started, which made her roll her eyes but had a smile on her face. "  **2) she would be a complete idiot if she did and plus she'd have to deal with me, I doubt she wants to do that, and 3) you guys are dating so there is a little to no chance she'd say no. So go get your girl** ." I kiss her head before ushering her out of the locker room. 

* * *

The proposal went well and according to plan plus we won the game meaning we get to go to the championship game. This would be my first and probably last soccer championship game. I mean I only joined this year since it would be last year and I wanted to do something different from water-polo. I met up with my sister who was with her girlfriend and Raven. I greet Raven with a kiss and a wave to Clarke. Clarke and I aren't really great friends. We have some classes together, there’s something about her that makes it hard to be her friend completely, but since she's dating my sister, I made sure that we had some degree of friendship. I won't get in the way of my sister's happiness and Clarke makes her happy. 

" Great job mi amor," Raven says. 

" Thanks ai hodnes," I say kissing her again. She pulled away after because I was sweaty. Lex and I had taken off our shirts after the game since it was drench in water and sweat, which was clinging to our bodies making it uncomfortable. I felt Raven's eyes on me with a familiar look. 

" Don't act as if you haven't seen me naked before," I tease her while she rolled her eyes. 

" Cocky much?" she asks, raising an eyebrow. I just smirked at her before grabbing a hold of her hand. 

" I wanna show you something," I tell her, which makes her curious. " Don't you dare go in that direction" She laughs. 

" Ok but it better be good," she tells me. It will be. I grabbed my things from the locker room and changed into dry clothes. Then joined Raven at the parking lot where she was waiting for me. We got into my car and drove off. 

" We should let Addie watch the championship game," she tells me, taking me by surprise. 

" Really?" I ask. We've talked about taking her to one of the games before but Raven wasn't ready for that yet. 

" Yea, I mean this is our last year plus it's the championship game," she says. After that conversation, we fall into eased conversation. 

" So where are you taking us?" she asks looking out of the window. 

" It's a surprise," I tell her. 

" You know I hate surprises," I know that, but I know her better. 

" I know, but I swear you'll like this one, Addie helped me do it," I tell her and that gets her curious. 

" The cove?" she asked once we got there. I nod my head, taking her hand and leading her to the spot. 

" Luna," she gasps her hand tightening in mine. It was decorated with twinkle lights with polaroid pictures hung up. A blanket on the ground, a telescope next to it, and the bottle. The polaroid pictures had letters that spelled out, "WILL YOU BE MY VALENTINE?" and the bottle contained the note asking her if she would go to prom with me, but instead of my writing, it's our daughter's. It was really hard finding the bottle I wanted so I had to customize it myself, designing it of a starry night with a raven flying. I watch her walk to the polaroid pictures, looking at them. Most of the pictures are of me and our daughter, there are some pictures of just our daughter. My answer came in the form of a kiss. 

" I'll take that as a yes?" I ask holding her close, resting my head on hers cherishing this moment. 

" Yes, dummy," she says pecking my lips before pulling away and walking to where the bottle is. 

" Did you design this?" she asks looking at the bottle. 

" Yes, they didn't really have that at the store," I told her. She opened the bottle and took out the note. I couldn't help but stare at her with adoration and admiration. 

" I love you," that took me by surprise. 

" What?" I asked unsure if I heard right. We haven't even made our relationship official. 

" I love you," she repeats sitting next to me, I can't help but tackle her into a kiss. 

" I love you too," I mutter against her lips. “ Always.” We stay out late since Mom has Adria so we could be as late as we want to. 

“ When did you even plan this?” she asks as we lay on the blanket gazing at the stars, with the waves crashing in the background. 

“ A while back,” I say. 

“ How long a while back?” she asks, turning her head slightly to look at me. 

“ 10 years ago,” I told her. Her eyes widened at that. 

“ When we were 8 years-old?” She asks, her whole body turned to me. I nod my head sheepishly. “ You thought of this when we were 8?” 

“ Well yea but Luka helped me with the ideas, you know how good he was with people,” I say. She smiled sadly at the mention of Luka. 

“ I miss him, you know,” she tells me curling into my side. “ I missed all of you guys.” 

“ We missed you too,” I mutter against her hair. “ I miss him too, every day.” She doesn’t know that I killed him, she doesn’t know the darker part of my family. She doesn’t know the story of my family’s society. 

“ How did he die?” she asks. I was proud of myself for not tensing up at the question. 

“ We had been walking to the park when out of nowhere, a car came that almost killed me and Lexa. He managed to save us but had traded his life for ours,” the lie easily coming out of my mouth. She doesn’t say I’m sorry or anything which I’m grateful for instead she just hugs me. Letting me feel the weight of her body against mine, grounding me from drifting away in my mind to that day. She rests her forehead against mine. 

“ I think Luka would have loved meeting his niece,” she says. “ I mean sometimes, she has the same mannerism as him.” I laugh at that because it’s true, Adria sometimes did have the same mannerism as him. We fall into a conversation about Luka. 

“ I’m pretty sure both of you guys had a crush on me,” Raven declared.

“ What?” I asked. 

“ Yea, in elementary he was way too shy and always being a gentleman to me, and don’t tell me that’s how he was, I’ve seen him with you guys and other people he was friends with,” she says. “ He acted differently around me as you started liking me to during middle school.” 

“ Did not,” I say. 

“ You both have that same manner when you both like someone,” she tells me. 

“ Whatever, it’s because you’re amazing and always kept up with us,” I say. 

“ Yea, I am amazing,” she says, which I just rolled my eyes at. We stayed at the cove for a while longer, just relishing in each other. Our conversation ranges from family to what we’ve done in the last 5 years. Then we went home. After taking a shower, we joined Adria in her bed who happily cuddled with us. 


	15. Chapter 15

**RAVEN**

**[PROM NIGHT]**

We're all getting ready at the Woods' house. I'm in Lex's room while Clarke is in Luna's. Clarke and Lexa decided that they wanted to surprise one another with their outfit which I think is a bit stupid because what if they don't match? Luckily Lexa is just gonna wear a pantsuit just like Luna. 

" Damn hot stuff, you look fucking hot," I comment. Her hair is down which is a rare sight that it is. Her face with makeup brings out her gorgeous green eyes. How is it that she can look so hot yet at the same time a badass?

" Thanks, Reyes, you too, Luna is gonna be very protective of you," she says, her eyes doing a full head to toe check of me. I doubt that Luna's not the jealous type.

" You doubt me, but I know my sister, the amount of skin you're showing and the fact that you're wearing a skirt, Ms. I hate skirts," she tells me.

" It's prom night that's why I'm making an exception," I say.

" That and other things," she tells me.

" Fuck you," I tell her.

" Sorry babe, but that's my sister's job," oh god. Lexa is infuriating when it comes to me and Luna. She loves to torture and joke about us. I mean it's fair since we do it to her and Clarke.

" Haha funny," I say. " So your mom is gonna be watching Adria tonight and the weekend right?" She nods her head. We joined our partners and left to go to the prom. The drive to the place was full of laughter and storytelling. I still can’t believe I’m here with the Woods and my friends. I never actually knew that this would have happened after having Adria and all.   


* * *

We moved as one with the music, dancing in the heart of the dance floor. The bass of the music resonated with the beat of my heart. I placed my hand on where her neck and shoulder connect. Her hands rested on my waist. Our body in sync with one another, already knowing where one's body is gonna do before it does. I can't help but relax in her arms and let out a small smile on my face. Luna wore a black pants suit styling it with a white leather jacket matching my outfit of a black skirt and white lace top. Her honey brown eyes glowing almost golden as the light hits her eyes. She looks at me as if I was her entire world and I can't help but feel so special to have someone look at me like that. She twirls me before bringing me close to her chest. There's something about her taking the lead of the dance that was so captivating. The way she holds herself: strong and dangerous yet somehow peaceful and elegant like waves in the ocean. Her hands-on my bare skin burns like a familiar touch that I've been missing. I could feel the heat radiating off her being so close to her. Our bodies fit together like a puzzle piece. I rest my head against the side of hers. Cherishing this moment along. The slow dance ends and more fast pace music is played. The rest of the night we spend it with our friends. Luna was surprised that she won Prom Queen while Lex wasn't at all surprised which was suspicious because Luna never ran for Prom Queen. She doesn't care about that, that's more Clarke's alley. Murphy won Prom King which wasn't really surprising. 

" Never thought we'd be watching our partners dance with each other," I say to Emori who agreed with me. 

" Yup," " Let's dance," She pulls me to the dance floor, making me put my drink down. 

" So have you and Luna made it official yet?" she asks, wrapping her arms around my neck. 

" Not yet, we're still taking it slow," I tell her. 

" It's smart you know since you do share a child with her," she tells me. " If John and I shared a child, we would do the same." 

" You guys have been for 5 years and you guys are still going strong, I better be invited to the wedding," I say. 

" Of course, you and Addie are our family so it's a given," she says. It's crazy how we became family. Three 13-year-olds finding family in each other. 


	16. Chapter 16

> **RAVEN**

We lay in bed tangled in one another, breathing in the morning air stuck in our own mind-space. Prom was amazing and I'm glad I was able to go to experience it. Luna and Murphy had won King and Queen, so when they had their king and queen dance, I danced with Emori. I felt her hand sprawl out on my stomach, her lips kissing at my collarbone, as I run my fingers through her hair. 

" I want to be serious with you," it takes me a while before I realized that she just quoted Petra from Jane the Virgin. I turn so I was on my side and I was looking at her. 

" Did you just quote Petra?: I asked her cheeks tinted pink.

" So what if I did?" she counters. 

" Nothing," I say with a smile. " Didn't know that you were that cheesy, must run in the family." I tease her for a while before she shuts me up with a kiss. We end up making out for 20 minutes. 

" I want us to be official," she tells me making me grin. 

" Really?" I ask her making sure that she's serious and isn't playing with me. 

" Really," she says kissing my hand. " So will you Raven Reyes, be my girlfriend?" I have that goofy smile on my face. 

" Yes," I tell her before pulling her in another kiss. We tell our friends and family the next day but they already knew because of Lexa of course. She even won a bet for guessing when we would become official. She is Heda for a reason. 


	17. Chapter 17

> ℓυηα
> 
> " 𝑯𝒐𝒑𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒇𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒊𝒏 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒊𝒕 𝒉𝒖𝒓𝒕𝒔 𝒔𝒐 𝒃𝒂𝒅 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒐𝒏𝒍𝒚 𝒘𝒂𝒚 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒄𝒂𝒏 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒈𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒊𝒕 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒉𝒂𝒅 𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝑰 𝒉𝒐𝒑𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒔𝒖𝒇𝒇𝒆𝒓 𝑩𝒖𝒕 𝒕𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒑𝒂𝒊𝒏"

" Guys, Rae and Clarke are here," Aden announced. 

" Send them up," Lex replied. We're getting ready for graduation. 

" Hi baby," I took my daughter from Raven. 

" Hi mommy," she kisses my cheek. I peck Raven's lips. 

" You look gorgeous,"

" Thanks, so do you," she says. After we got ready, went to school. Our whole friend group surrounded us the moment we got in the building. 

" Who's the little one?"

" Is she yours?" 

Everyone who didn't know about Adria bombed us with questions. Lex and Aden contained them while Raven and I calmed our overwhelmed child. After everyone calmed down, we were able to introduce her.

**~̷ ̷~̷ ̷~̷**

" So what now?" Echo asks after we finished the ceremony. We went to the park for some reason it was the place we all decided to go to after graduation. 

" Now we do whatever the hell we want," Bellamy answered his girlfriend wrapping his arm around her waist. 

" Whatever the hell we want," we all chimed with a grin on our faces. After mom took Adria home, we decided to play soccer. Which wasn't really a surprise. 

" Sky class vs ground class, everybody good with that? Ok let's go," Jasper says not waiting for anyone to answer. Sky class were students/people who had either all or most of their classes on the tallest building which is like the 5th floor. Ground class were students/people who had either all or most of their classes on the ground floor which like the 1st floor. 

" Dude that's not fair, most of the ground people played soccer plus they have the Woods siblings," O complained. 

" You played soccer O," Clarke comments. Octavia didn't have anything to say. Everyone stripped out of their graduation wear leaving the girls in spandex and sports bra and the boys in either basketball or soccer short and shirt less. 

" Maya, you be the referee since you're neither sky or ground," lex says before starting the game. 

> **~̷ ̷~̷ ̷~̷**

It's 3-2 right now and so far we're wining. It's half time and luckily for us the ice cream truck was making it's way to us. 

" What do you guys want?" Bellamy asks since he and the boys are gonna get the food. 

" I'll have whatever Raven's getting," I say. 

" Got it," he says before moving on. I pull Raven close to me, kissing her neck from behind. Then something caught my eyes. 

" You have a tattoo?" I ask. " Since when?" 

" 2 months ago," I track the lettering down her spine. Lex has a tattoo on her spin too. While hers is like a geometric, Raven's is words in Spanish.

" In silence you will remember what your soul already knows," she translate. It's beautiful as well as its meaning.

" It's beautiful," I say kissing her gently savoring this moment only to get the moment broken by the one and only John.

" Get a room!"

" I'm gonna kill you," Raven growled before chasing after her best friend. Emori sat next to me as we watch our significant others tackle one another like a bunch of puppies trying to get food.

" I sometimes don't get why I even put up with those two," she starts. " You would think one would understand their crazy dynamic but no."

" What do you mean?" I ask her.

" They're like siblings, you can see that bond that only siblings have like you and your siblings." I do see that which is why I'm not threaten by their closeness but instead grateful that she has him in his life, has them in her life. There's a big difference in the way John looks at Raven and Emori. He looks at Emori the same way I look at Raven. He looks at Raven the same way I look at my siblings, family.

" I do and I'm glad that she has both of you guys in her life," I say. We talked until our food gotten to us, we all sat in circle, talking, sharing stories, memories. I just realize that this might be the last friend circle sit down we'll have for a while since we might all go to different college or university. When we're done with our food, we wait for a while before playing again. When we were ready to play again, a group walked over to us and asked us if they could play with us. We were fine with them joining us but there was this one guy who was looking at Raven the wrong way. Warning bells were going off in my head and my instinct were on high awareness. I make sure that I don't alert Raven or my siblings of my worries especially my siblings. If they learned that I'm worried about something especially if it involves Raven, they can be very overbearing. They're very protective of Raven since one the mother of their niece, two she's consider as family and three it's in our genes to protect our own. The game was going good so far but I could barely focus on the game since I was more focus on the guy named Shaw who was still looking at Raven the wrong way. He was a bit touchy which made me really want to punch his face but instead I gave my jersey to Raven so she could cover up. He was really pushing his luck with his flirting. Raven is flirtatious with friends because that's who she is just like she doesn't have a filter. I could sense her that she was uncomfortable with him and my siblings could see that too. I acted before they could, I slide tackled him when he got the ball and the look on his face was priceless. I glared at him before kissing Raven's cheek. I joined my siblings who had smirks on their annoying faces. I just let them tease me because it's better than them fighting Shaw and causing a scene. The rest of the game was tense. Shaw only got worse after. I maintain good control until he tried to force himself on Raven that's when I snapped. 

" WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM?!" he screams holding his side after I kicked him off of my girlfriend. 

" You are," I say. His groupie joined him as if they were trying to show who the boss was which was a massive mistake. Now I'm not one to fight but when aggravated I will. 

" That was a mistake girl," one of his friend says cracking their knuckles trying to intimidate me. Adorable. I look at Lex who was already smirking, her green eyes with fire. Aden beside her had that fire look in his eyes as well. Oh this is gonna be fun. 

**THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

The group recognized the look on the Woods' siblings had in their eyes. They already knew that a fight was about to go down, and they don't feel sorry for the other group because they deserve for backing up Shaw who tried to force himself upon Raven. It was Shaw who initiated the fight by attacking Aden because he thought that he had a better chance to take the "weaker" one or the boy first then take the girls. But Aden of course managed to block the attack. It was 6 vs 3 but it was no problem to the Woods' siblings. It took them 30 seconds to beat them. Raven, Clarke, and Anya had to hold back the Woods' siblings from killing Shaw. 

" I hate him," Luna growled hugging Raven a bit possessively and protectively, kissing her head every so often. " He just kept pushing and pushing." Raven knew how the Woods' siblings are when it comes to their family and that family includes her. That's why she tried not create a scene when Shaw was trying to come upon her. She tried to ignore it when really she just wanted to punch him like he did not get the hint to back off. Even Echo, Emori and Murphy had told Shaw to back off but he didn't listen, he just became more cocky. It was a surprise that they didn't punch him. Everything had been going so fast, one moment she had the ball, the next she had been pinned on the ground by Shaw. He tried to kiss her but before he could, he felt a massive pain on his side that's when he realized that someone had kicked him, hard. He was dick for trying to pull a move on someone else's girl especially when that said person is part of the Woods' siblings family. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd to the last chapter! Wow this story would be the first story I would be completely which is amazing because usually it takes me a while to finish a book sometimes I lose interest in writing it so I end up not finishing it. But anyways thank you guys for reading and leaving comments, it encouraged to actually finished this story and even make a squeal for this book.

> **𝕣ꪖꪜꫀꪀ**
> 
> "ɪ'ʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀɴʏᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ɴᴇᴇᴅ ᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ" -ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ᴍɪx

I had been awoken by my phone ringing which was not pleasant especially since I've been woken up on my first day of summer break. I look beside me to see if Luna had been woken up by the ringing as well but luckily she wasn't. I kiss her head before untangling her from me, making sure she didn't wake up then walked into the hallway to answer the call from the hospital? 

**Hospital:** Hello is this Ms. Raven Reyes?

 _ **Raven:**_ This is she

 **Hospital:** Well Ms. Reyes, I'm sorry to inform you that your mother had recently had passed away

 ** _Raven:_** What? How? 

**Hospital:** A drunk driver had crashed into her car instantly killing her and injuring your sister

 _ **Raven:**_ Sister? I don't have a sister

 **Hospital:** Actually ma'am you do, a 5 year old sister named Liliana Rosario Adesina-Reyes

It's ironic how my mother died because of a drunk driver but the fact that she hid my own baby sister from me? My sister is the same age of Adria meaning my mother was pregnant when I was. My sister, my blood. 

_**Raven:**_ I'll be there in 20 minutes

I hung up determined to meet my sister so I grabbed some clothes from Luna's clothes so I was decently dressed then went to Adria's closet to grab some clothes for my newly found sister. I grabbed food on the way to the hospital because I don't know how long my sister has been at the hospital for and how long she's had to eat hospital food. I know I hated the food when I was there. Once I found parking, I bolted to the building. 

" Raven Reyes," I say to the front desk lady. 

" Follow me Ms. Reyes," I turn to the source of the voice, a doctor who looks like he's in his late 20s. It reminds me of how Lincoln wants to be doctor to help people. He would fit in this area, he would be a good doctor. That or be an artist because man he can draw. He and Clarke have a lot in common. 

" How is she?" I ask worried. 

" Good, there was no major surgeries, bruised ribs which will heal in 5 weeks, has 2 stitches, but she won't let anyone near her though," he tell me. " We learned that she was child abused by her mother." That made me sick that our mother could be that low. i thought she'd change after Sinclair took custody of me that she'd clean up her act but she changed into something worse. 

" Where was her father?" I ask. 

" he was at the wrong place at the wrong time, died when she was 3 years old," he tells me. " Your name was written in her custody will, it seemed that they agreed that you would be her guardian if anything happens to them." No pressure there. It was hard enough raising my own daughter now my sister too? But luckily I have the Woods' Family to help plus my friends. 

" Was he a good father?" I ask, I never got to know my father but at least my sister got to know her for a while. 

" As far as we could tell yes, had no relation to drugs or alcohol, university graduate, with a PhD, owed his own company, was married but had a divorce and was co-parenting with his ex wife with their 10 year old twins, son and daughter," he says. Sounds like a great guy so how in hell did he get involve with my mother? He deserves better than her. My sister deserves better than her. 

" We're here," he tells me opening the door. " I'll leave you guys be." I nod my head before walking in. She looks so little. It reminds me of the time Adria was baby. She's 5, she should be bigger than she is right now. She has frizzy dark brown hair, a warm tawny beige skin tone with a warm pinkish undertone. It's nearly impossible to see any resemblances between us aside from our lips and nose. She got most of her feature from her father just like I did. Her head tilted slightly when she looked up seeing me. Her eyes is a gorgeous mint light green color almost like Lex. It's almost like the color of playa maroma cancun beach. It was captivating, I already know that she's gonna grow up very beautiful. 

> **~ ~ ~**

We made progress after I fed her and changed her clothes though it took me a couple of tries to get her to dress but I did it. I made a mental note to put her in therapy the sooner the better to help her with the trauma she had to endure and witness. I seemed to have gained her trust fast but it does help that she knows I'm family but at the same time it didn't since it was her own mother that hurt her. She had been looking at old photo of me when I was happy and a child. Guess mother was too lazy to get rid of my things. 

" Do you wanna go home with me or stay here," I ask her giving her a choice which I doubt our mother gave her. She took a bit of time to answer which is understandable because either stay here where people can't hurt you purposely or risk going home with a stranger who is family that might hurt you. 

" I go with you," she answers in broken english with a strong accent. It's not like mine, its more like an english accent. I smile at her happily. To be chosen felt amazing, being trusted by someone who doesn't trust easily is truly a special feeling. A person of my blood trusts me without knowing anything about me. My daughter and uncle doesn't count because I carried my child and my uncle knows me. To have the complete trust of a child I just met and just learned of, I have never felt anything like it. 

" Really you want to go with me?" I ask her. She nods her. 

" I go with sister," my heart leaped at that term, I can't help but pick her up and hug her, kissing her adorable face. I was rewarded with a giggle and I fell more in love with her. 

" Let's go home," I tell her. 

> **~ ~ ~**

After signing her out and paying the bills that our mother unfortunately left for me to pay. By the time we got home to my house, my sister had fallen asleep. It's 7 in the morning so the Woods family would be up already meaning Luna is up. I carried my baby sister to my room, placing her on my bed. I get her file given to me by the doc and began to read it. 

_**First Name: Liliana** _

_**Middle Name: Rosario** _

_**Last Name: Adesina-Reyes** _

_**DOB: January 7, 2012, London UK** _

Hold up when did my mother go to the UK? I didn't know she had that type of money to spend. I know she didn't have that type of money, her love for alcohol was all she wanted so it meant that she had found someone bribe or seduce them for her to travel. It makes sense why my sister has an english accent. She lived with her dad for 3 years so I'm guessing mom didn't move them back here until later. I'm grateful that she only got to only live with her for 2 years but 2 years is still long enough. I kiss her head before getting in the covers. I was tired, I had been at the hospital for 3 hours, signing papers and stuff plus it was the weekend where I usually sleep in because I didn't have Adria. I let sleep consume me. 

Next time I woke, I felt a tiny body on top of mine. On instinct and habit, I kiss the head of the body on top of mine thinking it was my daughter until I remember that my kid is with her mother, that this child is my sister. So it wasn't a dream. I thought. When Liliana woke she woke up screaming and my heart broke for her. I sooth her. 

" It's ok, she won't ever hurt you again," I promised, it took a while but she calmed down eventually. I was able to make us breakfast but had to be at eye sight at all time. We stayed in my room most of the day, learning about each other. I learned that she's into astrology like me. She doesn't seemed to like to talk if I don't encourage her. She likes being skin to skin which tells me she's touch deprive so most of the time we laid in silence. 

> **~ ~ ~**

**~2 weeks later~**

Liliana is doing a lot better. Therapy is really helping for both me and her. Mine and Luna's relationship is a bit rocky since I refuse to tell her anything right now since my priority is with my new discovered sister. As much as I want to tell her the therapist said to build up my relationship with Liliana. So that's what I have been doing. The only ones who know about my sister is Murphy and Emori since they came over to my house concerned that I haven't answering my phone. Radosevich, our therapist says that it's good that she's meeting new people. She liked both of them that she can be left alone with them. We still have a long way to go but it was a start that she is slowly trusting people. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter and to be honest I didn't what to write. So I'm just going with the flow. Sorry that this chapter is so short like I said I didn't know what to write. Thank you guys for sticking with the story.

> ★·.·´¯`·.·★ . . . NINE MONTHS LATER ★·.·´¯`·.·★

It has been 9 months, everyone moved to Washington. Raven is living in her uncle's old house with her sister and daughter as well as Memori. She didn't want to dorm like Luna and Lexa. And Emori and John didn't want to dorm either so they just decided to move in with Raven, which Raven was grateful for because she can have help. Adria and Liliana became best friends quickly and are inseparable. Raven thinks that it's adorable that her sister and her daughter are best friend and that they could grow up together. Raven finds funny that her sister is younger than her daughter by 3 weeks. She's glad that they have one another because they're the only kids in the group. Everyone was doing well in Washington. They made a tradition to hang out with one another every 2 weeks which they all take seriously because they don't want to lose touch with one another. They all want to be in one another's life. Lincoln and Octavia moved in together with Bellamy and Echo. Clarke is dorming with Harper and Maya. Jasper and Monty are dorming together. College life was yet to being for them, and it was gonna be one hell of a ride. 


End file.
